Editing Guide
This editing guide will teach you the rules of editing the Smartiest Persons wiki! Introduction Unlike most other wikis, the Smartiest Persons wiki uses itself as the source. What does that mean? Well, let's look at a couple of examples: # The Star Wars wiki uses the many Star Wars movies, books, and comics as the sources for the wiki's content. # The Halo wiki uses the many Halo video games and books as sources for its content. # The Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki uses the many MCU movies and TV shows as sources for its content. That's what separates the SP Wiki from other wikis. We don't have content outside this wikia. So how do we keep order within the SP universe? Story Arcs. Story arcs are our movies, our TV shows, and our books. Story arcs are stories written on their own page, in the style of any other page on the wiki. But they're the sources used for every other page. Let's look at how to edit. Say you're writing a story arc. How do you make sure it fits within the Smartiest Persons continuity? Well, we have a timeline just for that purpose. Any story arcs have to fit within it, and the timeline must be updated as story arcs are created. (However, only admins can edit the timeline. You must ask one of the admins to update the timeline with your story arc.) Adding References Ok, that's how you make story arcs. But what about other pages? Like the character pages? Well, as stated, pages other than story arcs require sources: # A statement on a non-story arc page without a source is only considered canon as long as it doesn't contradict anything else. # Statements that have sources are already set-in-stone as canon, as they come directly from a story arc. How do you reference a story arc? Well, every page needs references. But you need a place where all the references will go first! This is how you make that: # At the very bottom of each page, you need to add a Heading titled "References". # Under that heading, add a reference list. To do that, go to: Insert > References List > Name the list "References" # That's it! Now you have a place where every reference will go. Now that you have a references list, you can add references. To do that: # Go to: Insert > Reference. # Type the name of your reference, and add it. IMPORTANT: If the thing you're referencing is already in the page's reference list, don't do the above steps. Instead, do this: # Go to: Insert > Reference # Click "Use an existing reference". # Find the reference in the list, and select it. Editing without references Pages can have information that isn't from a story arc. But as was stated before, it won't be considered set-in-stone canon, meaning that other pages can contradict the info. Obviously, if a statement has a story arc as a source, this isn't allowed. Story arcs are set-in-stone, and cannot be contradicted. But what do you do if you have a statement without a canon source? You must add the Fact template. To do that: # Go to: Insert > Template # Search for "Fact". There should only be one template with that name. Select it. Doing that will add the message to the end of the statement. That's an indicator to anyone reading the wiki page that what is said isn't necessarily true or canon. Content Approaching Some pages may have a "Content Approaching" infobox at the top of the page. Just remove it. I can't get the CSS to work lol and so there's a script error somewhere. There's no reason to use it since it doesn't even work right. Categories We have a multitude of categories for content, ranging from Major Characters to Story Arcs. Whenever you create a new page, you ''MUST ''add the page to the appropriate category. You can see all the categories on the navigation bar at the top of the wiki.